Snowy Days and Hot Chocolate Nights - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Kisame and Itachi work a job that leaves them frozen during the day but with each others help the nights heat up. Angsty yaoi


Snowy Days and Hot Chocolate Nights

The heater blew full blast and Itachi swore he still couldn't feel his fingers. It was Alaska in wintertime and the temperatures kept dropping as the days went on. The truck was parked at the loading docks as the loaders endlessly filled the truck with boxes of food. The food went to small towns in the worst parts of Alaska. Grocery stores were few and far between and most of the residents of the towns didn't even own a car.

So, it was Itachi and Kisame's job to deliver boxes of food to the town squares and hope everyone showed up to collect their supplies. Most of the poor souls dragged out their carts through the freezing cold streets to make it to the town square or if they were lucky enough to have a town hall. Itachi couldn't imagine what it felt like to them when they had to bundle up and drag a metal cart through snow and ice to get their food.

Oh well, it was their choice to live in BFE Alaska. Kisame climbed in beside Itachi and put his hands up to the vents. He shuddered as the cold mingled with the hot. They had taken this job eight months ago and had made pretty good money. The only draw back of the job was the traveling and the cold. Of course after the day was done and the two could go home, things usually got a lot warmer.

The fireplace would be lit and the water would be boiled for endless cups of hot chocolate while a mattress was sprawled across the floor in front of the flickering flames. A thick comforter and two naked bodies would exchange heat and chase away the remnants of the cold as the two lovers settled into each other to sleep late into the night.

This job was the pits but the rewards were worth it. Kisame put the truck into gear and pulled out of the loading zone. This was their last run of the day and it would be twilight when they reached their destination. The truck was an old moving truck and it held two hundred boxes of food right now. Two rows of boxes sat against the inner walls with an isle in between to read the names and hand over the boxes as the people approached.

Kisame couldn't wait to get this delivery done and head home. His fingers were numb in the fingerless gloves he wore and his toes were non existent. Itachi's cheeks and nose were a rosy red and Kisame wanted to kiss the daylights out of the younger boy. He shook those thoughts from his head and turned his attention back to the steadily falling snow and the darkening of the sky.

At a quarter passed four they arrived in the town and drove to the square. A good group of people were already there waiting and a few more were approaching. Kisame could feel the tiredness in his bones as he and Itachi got out of the heat and into the cold once more. Dusk had settled and the street lights were coming on.

Snow fell steadily and laid on the ground like a blanket covering a child. Itachi opened the trucks big back door and the overhead lights came on immediately. Kisame was grateful. There had been times when the lights had failed and they had had to use a flashlight. The overhead lights made their job easier and easier was always better in this job.

Kisame called the names out to Itachi who stood outside on the ramp. Itachi would call out the name again for anyone who didn't hear the first time. It was always a relief to have that person show up and be ready to get the box or boxes depending on household. Sometimes it was a real bitch when someone would show up late and then bitch that they had to wait.

This delivery however went smoothly for the first half. Then it began to get a bit off. Someone would show up late and Itachi would give them their box to get it out of the way of the others. Others would have to wait until Itachi had a chance to get the box for them and that usually caused some mumbling and complaining.

Kisame had told every town that it did no good to bitch and complain. He had told them that they were on a tight schedule and had to keep things moving and didn't have time to stop and search for a name. He said that everyone would get their food when they got to the box and that as long as everyone showed up there was no reason to be pissy.

Itachi admired Kisame's reserve. The older male had a way with words and maybe because he was six foot seven, people usually listened. Several more boxes were handed out and the town square filtered out some. Only about fifty boxes were left and Itachi could already taste the hot chocolate and his boyfriend's sweet kisses. It would be good to get home and maybe take a hot bubble bath before settling down in the living room in front of the fire place.

He looked at Kisame who was flexing his fingers. He didn't think Kisame would object tot hat at all. A half an hour later the last box was delivered and the two males were driving back to the delivery company. Kisame's four wheel drive would be cold but after the amount of time out side today, Itachi doubted they would feel it.

Kisame hung up the delivery truck keys and grabbed his own. He wrapped his arm around Itachi as they walked to the black Chevrolet Z-71 parked in the employee's parking lot. Kisame unlocked the truck and let Itachi in first. He walked to the driver's side and unlocked his own door and climbed in beside his lover. All the cold and tiredness of the day weighed heavy on him now.

He took Itachi's hand and while he couldn't feel the other boys skin at the moment, he kissed the fingers in his grasp. It was one of those moments when Itachi was so in love that it hurt. He smiled at Kisame and choked back the emotions threatening to swallow him. Kisame started the truck and pulled out of the lot.

They walked into their small house and began their routines. Kisame lit the fireplace while Itachi went to boil the water for the hot chocolate. Itachi went to the bathroom to run the bath while Kisame began putting stuff together for dinner. They practically lived off of microwaveable foods and salad but it was simple and they didn't like to bother with anything too extravagant.

Kisame joined Itachi in the bathroom and the two stripped and climbed into the tub. Itachi lay against Kisame as the tub filled and the bubbles foamed up around them. It was hard to believe that only a year ago the two of them had run away to be together. Never did they think that life could be this good. Kisame washed Itachi's hair while Itachi soaped up Kisame's broad shoulders and chest.

Once the bath was finished the two gathered dinner and the hot chocolate and crawled naked beneath the comforter in front of the now roaring fire. They ate and drank hot chocolate as they used each other for warmth. The fire acted as an aphrodisiac as Itachi turned to lay on his back and wrap his legs around Kisame's waist. Kisame knew these moves and made the next one that would combine them.

Gasps and moans and I love you echoed through the room as the fire blazed on and the hot chocolate turned cold. This was the life that every couple deserved. Even if all it is, is snowy days and hot chocolate nights.


End file.
